There are currently over 7,000 open end mutual funds registered with the Securities and Exchange Commission. None of these open end mutual funds, or any index of open end mutual funds, or any linked derivative, are traded on a National Securities Exchange. The reason for this phenomenon lies in the way that open end mutual funds sell their shares, and subsequently buy back their shares from the public.
Open end funds are required by law to sell their shares at the net asset value (N.A.V.), which represents the total assets owned by the fund, less the total liabilities, divided by the number of shares outstanding, plus a sales charge (also known as a sales load). When buying back their shares, open end funds must, by law, buy back their shares at their fund's N.A.V.
Many mutual funds make hundreds (if not thousands) of trades during the day, purchasing and selling a wide range of financial securities, some of which are difficult to value. Thus, it is time consuming, tedious, expensive and otherwise difficult to determine an exact N.A.V. during the day. Consequently, over 99% of all open end funds allow investors to purchase and sell their funds only at the end of the day. The remaining 1% of open end funds, commonly known as sector funds, calculate their N.A.V. every hour, allowing a more frequent ability to buy or sell their shares. In either case, however, the investor does not know what price will be paid for the open end fund shares until after the order has been placed, and the fund has calculated its N.A.V.
Recently, mutual fund portfolio managers have developed a new type of mutual fund called an open end fund of funds. A fund of funds is an open end fund that invests in other open end mutual funds. But like all the other open end funds created in the past, they can only be bought and sold at the end of the day.
Another new product developed is called the SPDR™, which is short for Standard and Poors Depository Receipt. This security, which is traded on the American Stock Exchange, represents a fractional share of a basket of stocks known as the Standard and Poors 500 index (S&P500). While many mutual funds invest in the S&P500, the SPDR is not a mutual fund; it is a basket of stocks set up as unit investment trust, where the total amount of shares outstanding within the trust fluctuates daily.
In 1992, a large investment banking house created and became the market maker for a basket of stocks which attempted to replicate the performance of a few select open end sector funds, a basket that was traded intra-day on the Over the Counter Market (OTC). Unfortunately, because the net asset value of the open end sector funds was unknown during the 59 minutes of each hour that the basket was traded, the spread between the price that the firm was willing to buy the funds and sell the funds for was large. Further, the correlation between the performance of the basket of stocks to the performance of the open end sector funds was neither reliable nor consistent. This problem existed because the open end fund managers were constantly buying and selling securities during the day, and the investment banking house did not know exactly which securities the open end funds held.
Another recent development within the mutual fund industry is a service that allows investors to buy and sell open end funds during the day. The Jack White & Co., a regional brokerage firm, maintains a screen-based computer system which provides a private market place for investors to buy and sell a small number (less than six percent) of all open end mutual funds at a price other than net asset value, provided buyer and seller can agree on a price. This service has failed to generate significant trading volume, however, because only the public can buy or sell fund shares. Institutional investors, pension funds, portfolio managers, and other professional investors, which traditionally represent 70 to 80% of trading volume, are prevented by law from buying or selling open end mutual funds at a price other than N.A.V. The Jack White program also allows short selling, but shares must be “found,” which can take days, weeks, or months to complete the transaction. As a result of these restrictions, it is very difficult, if not impossible, for either the public or the professional investor to purchase or sell open end mutual funds during the day.
Because of the lack of liquidity and the legal obstacles involved in trading open end funds at prices other than N.A.V., up to now, those skilled in developing new products for stock exchanges thought that there was no workable way to trade open end funds, an index of open end funds, or linked derivative securities. The obstacles appeared insolvable.
All of the open end funds and products presently available suffer a number of disadvantages:                A) Open end funds cannot sell or buy back their shares at a price other than N.A.V. (plus sales load, if any).        B) Open end funds are unable to let their customers know what price they will receive when they place their order.        C) Open end funds are not traded on an exchange so investors cannot leverage their investments through the trading of derivative securities.        D) Open end funds do not allow investors to place orders including: good 'til cancelled (GTC), open, market, limit, stop loss, or stop limit, which would allow an investor to purchase or sell shares at a specific price or time.        E) Open end funds impose fees for purchases and sales of their shares if they occur frequently.        F) Open end funds impose fees for investors who do not own minimum amount of shares.        G) Open end shares cannot be easily sold short. Shares must be found, which could take days, weeks or even years.        H) All shares of open end mutual funds and unit investment trusts theoretically could be redeemed in one day, meaning a fund may have its assets drop to zero at any time.        I) Open end fund shares cannot be sold or purchased except through written notification, which may take several days to mail or process.        